Avalair
Avalair (Also known as Firebreather) is a patient and prisoner at the Up-State Asylum. (See Family) Story Birth and Childhood Avalair was born in a cornfield in Pennsylvania one night while his mother, Lelila, was running away from the authorities. After giving birth to him, she was knocked out by the police officer. The officer noticed the baby and decided to bring young Avalair home to his wife without telling the baby's true mother. Avalair was raised by the officer and his wie from childhood until Avalair was 12 years of age. On Avalair's 12th birthday, his adopted mother told him the truth and Avalair realized he was adopted and went into deep depression. He snorted smarties and dyed his hair red which was generally unaccepted in the neighborhood he was living in, so Avalair ran away and started getting in to trouble. Life in the Hood For the next 2 years of his life, Avalair was the most wanted criminal in their small neighborhood in Pennsylvania. He was known for breaking into children's bedrooms and stealing the candy they got from numerous holidays. He then turned the candy into weapons and began selling them to people he met in dark alleys. He was also known for sticking his tongue out at random people he met on the streets, among other crimes. Eventually he was caught by a police officer and was taken to prison. Prison and His True Form While in prison, Avalair met his half-brother, YoungJusticeForever. Ava noticed how creepy his brother was and soon found out that he was part demon. They became good friends, but eventually Avalair escaped prison and left YJF behind. While on the streets again, Ava was cornered by some thugs who he had previously sold candy weapons to. As they were about to murder him, Ava's eyes began to glow and he turned in to a giant firebreathing dragon and wiped the entire west side of the neighborhood off the map. That is how he got the nickname "Firebreather". He was then shot with a tranquilizing dart and was taken to the Up-State Asylum. The Asylum When Avalair first joined the Asylum he was happy that he was living in a place where there were other people like him. Not too long after joining the Asylum, he became friends with an old man named Ben who frequently brought girls to his cell and played with them. Firebreather then caught on, but he soon realized he was not as good as Ben when playing games with female prisoners. He assumed that was because he did not enjoy it as much as Ben. Then after some time of bonding with Ben, he found out that Ben was, in fact, his own father. Ben then showed Avalair to the cell in which Avalair's mother was resting. After Lelila woke up, she and Avalair became close friends. Avalair soon afterwards met BattleTruckGalactica, who was his half-sister; they shared a mother. During Ava's time spent in the asylum, he became good friends with numerous other prisoners such as Pythor, Zaney2522, Luke McSwagger, and others. Relationships Avalair has made many different friends and enemies throughout his life, and is still making more! Benboy755 Avalair is relatively close with his father. They bonded in the Asylum and became close friends. LelilaOrganaSolo Avalair and his mother are also very close. Though due to not remembering the birth clearly, Lelila sometimes denies that Ava is, in fact, her son. BattleTruckGalactica Avalair and his half-sister have a good brother-sister relationship. YoungJusticeForever Avalair and his brother are best friends one minute and pure enemies the next. Their differences bring them closer. NASHTRON Avalair hates all active members of Nashtron. Luke McSwagger Avalair is very good friends with Luke, to the point where they could be madly in love if they werent so straight. Zaney2522 Avalair shares close bonds with Zaney. Avalair used to be very jealous of Zaney, probably because Ava once witnessed Zaney making out with BTG. Pythor Avalair thinks pythor belongs in a museum. Gallery Inspiringwallpapers.net red-dragob-730x400.jpg|Avalair's True Form, a dragon Orjbegwkjfdkjblfdsjfd.png|Avalair Category:Prisoner